leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brawly
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Brawly | jname=トウキ | tmname=Touki | slogan=yes | sloganline=A big wave in fighting | image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Brawly.png | size=145px | caption=Artwork from | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Sky Blue| hometown=Dewford Town | region=Hoenn (originally Kanto) | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= | leader=yes | gym=Dewford Gym | badge=Badge#Knuckle Badge Knuckle Badge | specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG020 | epname=Brave the Wave | enva=Jason Griffith | java=Kōhei Kiyasu | }} Brawly (Japanese: トウキ Touki) is the Gym Leader of Dewford Town's Gym, known officially as the Dewford Gym. s who defeat him receive the . He is a young surfer who specializes in . In the games Brawly's title is "A big wave in fighting." His strategy is direct physical moves. He is also a deep thinker, often comparing the scene of battle to everyday life and vice-versa. Brawly's Gym is kept in pitch-black darkness to test the bravery of the Trainers. Brawly also trains in the rough waves around Dewford and the pitch-black Granite Cave. He believes the world awaits him as the next big wave. He often talks in surfing jargon, and constantly talks about "big waves"- both literal and metaphorical. Brawly once trained with Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four in Sevault Canyon of Seven Island. He also seems to be good friends with . In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, he helps train to challenge Gyms. In addition to the Knuckle Badge, Brawly gives out when defeated. / Leader Brawly / The Big Hit Brawly :Strategy :Direct physical action! :Trainer's Pokémon :Fighting Pokémon rule! :Self-Introduction :The world awaits me as the next big wave! :The world awaits me as the next big wave in training! Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 1800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brawly |game=RS |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=2 }} | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 1900 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brawly |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | First rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 7400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brawly |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Second rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 8400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brawly |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Third rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 9400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brawly |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Fourth rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Brawly.png |prize= 10400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brawly |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Brawly uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Brawly will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Hoenn Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brawly.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brawly |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brawly.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brawly |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSBrawly.png |size=150px |prize= 1,920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brawly |game=ORAS |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Dewford Gym * Before battle :"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave! So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" * Being defeated :"Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" * After being defeated :"The Knuckle Badge makes all Pokémon up to Level 30, even those you get in trades, obey without question. And, you'll be able to use the HM move outside of battle. If you'd like, use this Technical Machine, too." :"That TM08 contains . It's a move that raises both Attack and Defense stats." :"I can see your talent becoming a giant wave to cause a storm of astonishment among Trainers one day!" ; * After registering him :"Hey, there, ! I learned a lot from the battle we had together. I intend to do my training over, then reopen the Gym. It's going to take some time before I'm ready to run the Gym again. But if I can reopen the Gym, I want you to challenge us again." * After defeating Champion, before rematch is available :"Hey, ! Congratulations! Word about your exploits arrived on tidal wings! It appears as if I need to work on my training some more. It's going to take some time before I'm ready to run the Gym again. But if I can reopen the Gym, I want you to challenge us again." * When rematch is available :"Hey, ! My Gym's ready for action! Come back to Dewford anytime for another challenge!" * After a rematch :", I don't think I'll ever get bored of battling you!" ;Rematch * Before battle :"A wave may draw back, but it always returns to the shore. A giant wave of a talent like you... I knew you would return! Show me how much higher you've gone!" * Being defeated :"Wow! Swamped again!" * After being defeated :"Battling is vast and it's deep. You can't see the bottom. It's just like the sea of Hoenn!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" * Before battle (second round) :"Pokémon battles are similar to how waves come in and out! I'm going to see if you're the kind of Trainer who can read that motion!" * Before battle (final round) :"I've been churned in the rough waves, and I've grown tough in a pitch-black cave! So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" * Being defeated :"Whoa, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected!" * If the player is defeated :"All right! I rode the big wave!" * After being defeated :"Someday your talent will become a big wave, creating a storm of surprise among Pokémon Trainers!" * After winning :"The one making a big wave is me! I'm going to keep on riding that wave!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"Your skill is top notch... You made a big splash! Do you want to Surf with me?" Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version ;Mossdeep City :"Hmm. It's harder than I thought it'd be to get my body-fat percentage any lower... I need some way to keep on training my whole body... Yeah, maybe some squats, or..." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Dewford Gym * Before battle :"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts... And I've grown tough using the cave at the outskirts of this town as my training ground, as well as using the equipment in this Gym. So you want to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" * Being defeated :"Whoa, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected!" * After being defeated :"OK, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" :"The Knuckle Badge makes all Pokémon up to Level 30, even those you get in trades, obey without question. Hmm... You know what? I think you can make full use of this, too. I'm sure this will help your Pokémon bulk up muscle!" :"Bulk Up temporarily enhances the Pokémon's muscle power. The move boosts both Attack and Defense stats of the Pokémon. I can see your talent becoming a giant wave that causes a storm of astonishment with Trainers one day! I look forward to the day when I can surf your giant wave!" :"By the way, have you been to Granite Cave? It's located to the north of this town. It's full of fascinating stuff, like rare stones and wall paintings thousands of years old. My friend rushed to the cave after I told him about it." * After becoming Champion :"You defeated Steven, right? The wave of rumor hit this town, too! I didn't think you'd roll in to the Hoenn region so soon. I've got catching up to do! My Pokémon and I are working hard every day to bulk up!" ;Any Contest Hall * After defeating Lisia in a Master Rank :"Hey, ! It's workout time!" :"Oh, it's ? I didn't know you knew Chaz." :"I've never watched a contest before, but if you and Chaz are in it, I should watch at least one contest! OK, Chaz, let's go!" :" understand what Pokémon are saying? That's incredible! OK. Now we're really leaving!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Brawly once trained with Chuck, a Gym Leader from Johto. Brawly teaches many of the locals how to surf as well as how to train Pokémon. Many of his pupils at the Gym are s like himself. Brawly debuted in Brave the Wave. became extremely annoyed when Brawly started constantly postponing their Gym in favor of going surfing. As such, he interrupted their morning surf session, but Brawly was unfazed by this and even helped Ash recover from . After seeing Pikachu send Team Rocket blasting off, Brawly offered Ash a Gym challenge. Ash eagerly accepted and the pair walked over the Dewford Gym battlefield. took on Brawly's in the first round, but it was defeated by a single . managed to defeat Machop with its speed and a direct attack. Brawly then defeated Ash with his newly-evolved , and in part because of Ash's own arrogance. Afterwards, Ash caught up with Brawly on the beach, and Brawly explained the importance of his surf training to his battling strategy. Ash took Brawly's advice and trained for several weeks on Dewford Island in anticipation of a rematch. Ash even went so far as to copy Brawly's wave-training to teach his own Pokémon to dodge and resist attacks. In A Meditite Fight!, Brawly interrupted Ash's battle against his student because of a brewing storm. Brawly led everyone, some wild Pokémon, and even Team Rocket to a cave on the shore to wait for the storm to pass. When the storm ended, Team Rocket attempted to steal Pikachu, but Brawly's Hariyama quickly sent the trio blasting off. Afterwards, Brawly refereed a match between Ash and Shauna. While Ash won, Brawly was thrilled to see Shauna had connected with her and officially made her one of his apprentices. He also agreed to a rematch against Ash at an islet off the coast of Dewford. Using his Pokémon's new techniques and his newly-caught , Ash was finally able to claim the in Just One of the Geysers!. He reappeared in flashbacks in Whiscash and Ash and Wheel of Frontier. Character Brawly is calm and approachable. He also has a great respect for nature, as revealed in A Meditite Fight!. Like his mentor Chuck, Brawly's style is based on focus. At first, Ash was unable to realize that Brawly's surf training had helped him develop his Pokémon's unique dodges and concentrated balance techniques. Surfing has taught them to concentrate their center of gravity by bending their legs, while their upper bodies are prepared to launch or fend off an attack. Pokémon This lsiting is of Brawly's known in the : was the first Pokémon Brawly used against in both the first Gym and the rematch. During the first match, it was sent up against . Although Taillow kept using and hitting it, Machop kept getting up and eventually managed to knock Taillow out with a Cross Chop. Then, Ash used , which was finally able to defeat it. In Ash and Brawly's rematch, Machop was again used first. It began to overpower Treecko, but fell to Ash's newly- . It reappeared in a flashback in Which Wurmple's Which?. Machop's known moves are and .}} first appeared as a . During a Gym with , it evolved into Hariyama and defeated Treecko. After helping the gang to escape from a violent storm, Ash had his rematch against Brawly. Hariyama was able to defeat and almost defeated Treecko, but thanks to Ash's newly developed strategy, Treecko was able to defeat Hariyama after a fierce battle.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=喜安浩平 Kōhei Kiyasu |en=Jason Griffith |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |es_la=Noé Velázquez |es_eu=Iván Muelas |fr_eu=Arnaud Léonard |pt_br=Vágner Fagundes (AG020) Silvio Giraldi (AG030-AG031) |pl=Mikołaj Klimek}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Past As in the Generation III , Brawly used to train with Bruno. Brawly first appears surfing in Dewford Town, when 's sneezes, causing a giant wave. Sapphire apologizes for the incident, but Brawly states that it was all right, as he enjoyed surfing on the wave. He then reveals himself to be the Gym Leader, much to Sapphire's surprise. He warns Sapphire to challenge him before he goes on a days-long trip the next day. Sapphire promises and heads into Granite Cave to train for her Gym battle in the morning. After Sapphire finishes her training, both have their battle at the Dewford Gym. Sapphire manages to easily defeat Brawly's first Pokémon, but she struggles with his . With the power of Jū, Brawly counters many of Sapphire's attacks, which eventually leads into his Makuhita evolving into . Sapphire comes out the victor when she uses her own variation of Jū to counter Hariyama, allowing her to defeat it and earn the Knuckle Badge. Later, Brawly and the other Gym Leaders are called by Flannery to meet in Fortree City. They have a discussion on Team Magma and Team Aqua about whether or not one of the teams is evil and the other is good. As a surfer, Brawly sides with Team Aqua, since their goal of expanding the sea means he has more places to surf. When and are awakened, they begin causing and throughout Hoenn. Brawly and Roxanne are sent to the drought-plagued areas to face Groudon in battle. Despite their best efforts, Groudon proves to be too powerful for any of their attacks to damage it. They are later assisted by Wallace, who also participates in the battle to stop Groudon, but all three are interrupted by the Three Fires of Team Magma, Blaise, Tabitha, and . The three grab Brawly, Roxanne, and Wallace and take them to Lilycove City to prevent the Gym Leaders from stopping Groudon any further. Brawly is taken to Lilycove Museum, where Blaise faces him in battle. With his illusions, Blaise scares Brawly by making it so that the paintings in the museum appear to be coming to life. Having learned the secrets of Gō from his trip with Bruno, Brawly uses force to break through the illusions and defeats Blaise. After both Team Magma and Team Aqua are defeated and Groudon and Kyogre returned to their deep slumber, Brawly celebrated the victory with his allies and thanked Sapphire and for their assistance in the battle. Brawly, along with various people from around Hoenn, is called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping Grand Meteor Delta, a giant meteoroid threatening to destroy the planet. When the plan to attack Grand Meteor Delta starts, Brawly and the others have their Pokémon attack the meteoroid at the same time. This, combined with the might of Mega , successfully shatters Grand Meteor Delta into pieces. Character Brawly is an avid surfer. Prior to the Pokémon Adventures manga, he mastered the secrets of "subtlety" (Japanese: 柔''' Jū; meaning soft), a fighting style that makes use of turning an opponent's attack back at the user to damage them. He is also well versed in "brutality" (Japanese: '''剛 Gō; meaning sturdy), a fighting style he learned from his friend, Bruno, that has the user attacking the opponent head-on. Pokémon This listing is for Brawly's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Brawly's first known Pokémon. He debuted as a surfing with his Trainer. Later, he evolved in Brawly's Gym battle against , but it wasn't enough to win the battle. Since then, he has been used in several other battles.}} is Brawly's second known Pokémon. He debuted as a in Brawly's battle against , where he was easily defeated by her Chic and switched out to Makuhita. Later, he was revealed to have evolved into a Machoke when he and Brawly went to the Gym Leader meeting in Fortree City. During the battle against , Machoke was used to battle the Continent Pokémon, but was defeated by . During the battle against Blaise, Machoke held his own until the illusions caused him to become scared and run away. Machoke's know moves are and , and his Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Brawly appears in The Haunted Gym. He first appeared as Sableye's illusion when it was navigating and his Pokémon in the dark Dewford Gym. The group thought that Brawly was real when he was flexing his muscles but it turned out to be a poster Sableye put up. As the group went after Sableye after tricking them into believing that it was Brawly, they saw the real Brawly stuck in a -shaped seat. Red and the Pokémon worked together to get him off and were successful. Brawly then thanked them in doing so and laughed at Clefairy after he got stuck in the seat. Pokémon is Brawly's only known Pokémon. It is considered an unusual choice for him as it was not a Pokémon and it is immune to Fighting moves. Due to the Dewford Gym being dark, Sableye helped and his Pokémon navigate through. Sableye then tricked them into believing that Brawly was there but it turned out that Sableye was putting up a poster of him flexing his muscles. When Sableye did so again but this time, showing the group a doll, it ran off and the group chased after it. found Sableye with the real Brawly when he kicked down a door in one of the rooms. It turned out that Sableye was feeding Brawly when he was stuck in a -shaped seat. As the group freed Brawly from being stuck, Sableye and Brawly laughed at Clefairy when he became stuck in the seat. None of Sableye's moves are known.}} Trivia * Brawly is a Trainer with a pastime involving water, in comparison with Crasher Wake, a Trainer with a pastime involving fighting. Coincidentally, they both wear clothes with the colors orange, blue, black, and white. * In , a training himself on says that Brawly used to train with "Bruno in Kanto". Similarly, in , a Black Belt in Sevault Canyon on Seven Island says that Bruno of the Indigo League's Elite Four used to train with an old friend there, that friend being Brawly. In , a television program states that Brawly moved from Kanto to surf year-round in Hoenn. * Before being battled in the French version of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Brawly says, " ", a direct reference to Twitch Plays Pokémon. * In Ruby, Sapphire, and , Brawly is the only Gym Leader who does not use a fully evolved Pokémon in Gym s. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Surfers Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters de:Kamillo es:Marcial fr:Bastien (Champion) it:Rudi ja:トウキ zh:藤樹